<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Gardens by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006989">Blooming Gardens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord'>fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>The Black Garden (Destiny), Vex (Destiny) - Freeform, what the hell is time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Garden is a nice place to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blooming Gardens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tevis Larsen is alone in the Black Garden.</p><p>Vex Goblins walk in straight lines, tending to the flowers. Minotaurs patrol the perimeter. He doesn’t know what they’re searching for.</p><p>The Vex understand time in a way that he never will. If time is a flowing river, then humans are fish and the Vex are birds of prey, swooping and sticking their beaks in the water, hoping to find purchase. To humanity, time is a clock, a timebomb, something to use and be used by. Time is something undefinable that affects our every movement.</p><p>To the Vex of the Black Garden, the Sol Divisive, time is a tool. Time is something that a knife can cut through, a book that you can turn the pages of and find where you wish to go. Time is something to be manipulated.</p><p>The Minotaurs see Tevis in his perch, and he knows, whatever the hell time is, he doesn’t have much of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>